High School can change how you think
by Singingarecklessserenade
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have known each other for a while and are great friends so when they start dating it can effect a lot of different things (especially in high school). It can change you personally and physically. This is a multi-chapter AU about high school dating and how it can change you for better or worse. My first attempt at writing fan fiction and enjoy. Lemons will come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first time trying to write fan fiction. **

**I just thought that trying at my hand of writing might be fun and something I should try.**

**So these characters belong to Suzanne Collins and her wonderful book the hunger games and please enjoy!**

I go up to my locker thinking about what I am going to do my senior year of high school. As soon as I grab my book I feel a hand land on my ass with a loud and impressive smack.

"Hey, bitch!" says my best friend, Johanna. Even though she's loud, opinionated and moody most of the time, she happens to be my best girl friend. After going to school with somebody since the 1st grade, and being the only two girls in your homeroom who didn't care about princesses and whatever else popular first graders like, make you get close. I actually pushed her out of my seat when she told me it wasn't mine anymore. She got up and said, 'I like you, let's be friends." Apparently, that's all it took to be friends back in elementary school. Since then I have hit her with a baseball bat and even kissed her but those were both accidents. All in all we are close and she's one of the people who know about my fucked up mom.

"Hi Johanna, how was..." that's all I can get in before her boyfriend, my best guy friend Gale, has pushed her up on the locker next to mine, which happens to be hers, and is kissing her to the point where you look because you know they won't notice you, because they are to busy dry humping and because you can't believe they would do that in school. I tap Gale on the shoulder so I can say hi because they probably touched bathing suit parts like over 50 times over the summer and I want a hug at least.

When he comes up for air he turns to me practically yells, "Hey Catnip!" He picks me up hugging me. Catnip is this nickname he gave me when I met him because I couldn't speak properly as a kid but after a few tries he got it right. "And how was your summer overall. Did you enjoy your summer where you swam and did archery all day everyday?"

"I did in fact enjoy my summer and you know that's not all I did. I also hung out with you and Johanna and Annie and Finnick and Peeta and…" I'm stopped there by Johanna's hand on my mouth.

"Did you fuck, Peeta?" Johanna asks. I try to say something but she tells me to stop and asks me, "Did you fuck, Peeta? Yes or no. Because I don't care about how close you got to him and what you two did with us because I was there bitch. Now, head up and down for yes and side to side for no."

I shake my head no and Johanna releases my mouth and turns to Gale, "Okay, all summer all Katniss did was swim, do archery, hang out with us, and deny herself the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked by a certain Peeta Mellark." This makes Gale laugh.

"Johanna will you shut up," I say, "I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't announce it to the school that I like Peeta, because we all know I won't do anything about it."

"Oh, and why is that?" asks Johanna with a smirk

"Because he doesn't like me in that way and it would totally ruin the friendship I have with him. No matter how amazingly hot he his and how sweet he is. Like literally he can't be human. He's so perfect." I respond looking off. I honestly hate how I talk about Peeta and wonder why I think about him in this way. I mean I saw what happened to my mother and yadda yadda yadda now I live with my uncle. But Johanna is relentless and demands that I come to terms and face Peeta.

She keeps talking about it though, "Oh really that perfect huh? And you believe he doesn't like you and it would never work out? If so I'll stop bothering you with it."

"Okay then yes I know he doesn't like me and it wouldn't work out because he is amazing and I need to stop sounding so damn much like a teenager! Whew, okay, but no it won't work out so you are done bothering me with this now, right?"

"Yes, because you are sure there is nothing to change your mind?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

All of sudden I'm turned around and up against my locker and my lips are locked with someone and man are they soft. I get a hold of myself though and push the random person back.

"Not even when I kiss you and tell you myself I like you myself," says Peeta Mellark.

**Oooooooo how cliché of me. **** Well this is my first attempt at a story and I thought I go basic high school love AU.**

**Soooooo comment, review, feedback please! I've always wanted to try my hand at writing but I've always sucked at it sooooooo here's my first try. Lets go Everlark and you know what I enjoy constructive criticism. So until next time. (I might also wright another story along with this one just to get started.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter took me forever because I couldn't really think of what to write. I had major writers block but my friend pushed me and I got through!**

I looked up at Peeta and I just couldn't move. I felt slightly sick and I didn't like the feeling at all. But then again I loved it. Why do I love it? I wanted to run but my feet were stuck. Also, he kind of had me up against a locker and it didn't allow much movement.

His blue eyes were looking right at me and I was very aware of his how close he was. Oh my gosh they were so blue. Ugh focus Katniss.

"So what's your answer, Katniss," Peeta asks again for the second time. Or it could have been the third I probably zoned out at one point. But either way I still couldn't answer so he kept talking, "Well, since you seem tongue tied, how about you meet me at my car around 3:30 when school lets out and we can talk then."

I shake my head yes and he walks away with a huge grin on his face. My breath is slowly coming back and I finally look at Johanna, who has the Johanna look on her face. The Johanna look is a slight smirk that gets on her face when we talk about something sexual I did or when she knows she's right. And this look is defiantly for the latter in this one.

"I fucking told you. How many times did I fucking tell you, Gale. God! The boy practically eye fucked you every time he looked at you. Gale tell her," says Johanna (I don't know why she is using Fucking more than usual today).

"She told me," Gale responds.

"No Gale! I FUCKING told you!" Johanna shouts, which make multiple heads turn in her direction but they all quickly turn when they notice its Johanna Mason cursing.

"Fine. She fucking told me, Catnip. But how could you have been so oblivious. Everyone knows that Peeta had a thing for you. Here let me show you," Gale looks around for someone then shouts, "You!" pointing to a random underclassman. The poor boy walks over and Gale asks him, "What's your name?"

"Jason," the kid answers.

"Okay, Jason, do you know who this lovely lady's name is," asks Gale.

"Yes, Katniss," Jason responds, blushing.

"Good now you know Peeta Mellark."

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Good. So doesn't Peeta have the hots for Katniss and isn't it painfully obvious."

"Oh yeah every one knows that."

"Thank you, Jason," Jason leaves and Gale turns towards me and says, "You see a random underclassman, who you don't even know, knows about Peeta and you."

I breathe heavy and respond, "Fine! I was oblivious, but the real question here is. Should I go to his car after school? I mean I have to pick up Prim and make dinner for Uncle Haymitch and her. I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll get Prim and take her home, and I'm sure he wont keep you too long. I mean he'll probably cum pretty fast," says Johanna, making me rub my face in frustration.

"Okay, that's not at all what we are gonna do. But I will go if you get Prim for me. She misses you, but only if you don't run your mouth to the point where you are dirtying up my baby sister," I tell Johanna.

"Don't worry I won't. Gale and I are driving together so she'll get to see both of us and don't give me that face. She'll understand because she ships you and Peeta harder than I do," Johanna responds. I shake my head but agree and the bell rings.

I wave goodbye to them and head off to first period, which is AP Biology.

This year I just need to keep my steady GPA up so I can get into the University of Panem and major in Biology. But that's pretty squared away with an above average SAT scores and 3.9 to 4.0 GPA. I'll apply relatively soon.

I make it through my morning classes with ease. But lunch is a whole other situation because sitting with my friends means Peeta and Peeta means thoughts and me worrying. When I arrive at lunch I'm there first and I sit down at our usual table with my lunch. Johanna and Annie join me and we talk about our morning classes. Johanna wants to go into the army once she leaves high school. Both her and Gale will enlist. Annie is trying to get into Panem U as well and major in art. Finnick has already gotten a scholarship for swimming. Peeta is trying to get a masters degree in business so he can take over his parents' bakery. I just hope his mom won't be there.

Johanna is looking at me with the Johanna look again. So I turn to her, "Okay what?" But she doesn't stop looking until I feel a person sit down across from us. And of course it's Gail, so Jo moves to the other side and continues to do some not so family friendly things. Dr. Stills just gives them a look and rolls her eyes. She gave up on pulling them last year because nothing can stop them.

It is then I see Peeta sit down and just shake his head at the touchy couple as well. Being around Jo and Gail so much has caused us to be immune to it. Finnick and Annie aren't even nearly as bad, but they are still a couple. This leads to everyone thinking Peeta and I are dating or just gay. But that is all beside the point, but who wasn't beside me was Peeta.

"So Katniss how was your day," asks Peeta completely immune to the fact that a few hours ago he was kissing me. I don't have any idea of what to say so I just say I need to use the bathroom and leave in a hurry. I then pull a "Mean Girls" and eat in the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom Jo and Annie are there.

"So boo what the fuck was that?" says Johanna, "You ran out of there real quick. Were you about to piss yourself or something."

"Yeah what's up?" Annie asks and Jo then tells her what's up, "Oh shit! Oh yes this is happening omg I'm so happy right now. Omg double dates, no real triple dates!" Annie is jumping up and down then composes herself.

"So I think Annie wants to meet him after school," says Jo.

"You know what fine I'll fucking talk to him! Because you know what I want him. I want to kiss, I want to hug, I want to enjoy him, I want to be with him!" I shout.

"Fucking A!" shouts Jo, "This is about to be awesome."

The bell then rings and we say goodbyes and go to class. I make through my afternoon classes very smoothly and avoid Peeta in my free by again hiding in the bathroom. The moment 3:15 rolls around my breath catches. Holy shit this is it. I go to my locker and pack up my stuff. I send Jo and Gail a quick text and make sure that they remember to pick up Prim. Gail gives me the thumbs and Jo just sends the smirky face. I send back okay to each and take a deep breath.

I walk out the door and see him standing there at my car. He takes his glasses off and waves to me shyly. I break into a smile and I walk towards him. Thinking about what is about to happen and hoping that this is the correct decision. I take one deep breath then say, "Hi Peeta."

"Hi Katniss," he says and he bends down and captures his lips with mine.


End file.
